List of Backyard Sports Characters
This page lists all of the Backyard Sports characters. Fictional characters are only shown. Commentators Lists the games broadcasters and color commentators. Sunny Day Appears as the commentator in all Backyard Sports games up until 2009. She speaks with the voice of a broadcaster-woman. An African-American girl, she has brown hair and wears a blue vest most often. Vincent (Vinnie) the Gooch The first color commentator in Backyard Baseball, and the entire series as a whole. The Gooch was laid back, and spoke in a very cool manner. Despite being a fan favorite, he retired after the Backyard Baseball 2003 until Baseball 2015, replaced by Abner Dubbleplay. Voiced by Dolores Rogers. Earl Grey The color commentator for Backyard Soccer games. He spoke extremely elequently. He was named after the type of tea, in true British style. Also voiced by Dolores Rogers. Barry Dejay Appears as the color commentator for Backyard Basketball games up until 2007. He spoke in a hip manner, constantly using lingo in games. His name is a play on the term, "bury the J." Buddy Cheque His name being a play on "body check," Cheque was the color commentator for the Backyard Hockey games of this series. He emphasized most vowels, and spoke with an accent some might call Canadian. Chuck Downfield The color commentator for Backyard Football games up until 2007. His name, as you might have guessed, is another play on words. Known for his boneheaded statements during broadcasts, seeming happily dumbfounded. He is also known for being the world's worst human being. "Nature's best fruit is Hot Dogs" Eric Stream The color commentator for the lone Backyard Skateboarding game. He spoke with true skater dialect and his name is a play on "air extreme." The Players This section lists all of the fictional players, including the old and new ones. Pablo Ramon Sanchez The undisputed GOAT. If you didn't use this man on your team something was wrong with you. Widely believed to be the best player, hence his nickname, "Secret Weapon." He mainly speaks Spanish (he reveals the fact that he has learned it in school), and despite him not speaking English, unlike all the other players in the series, he plays amongst the best of his Backyard companions. Pablo Ramon Sanchez is arguably the most legendary player of the entire series. His touchdown dance in Backyard Football is also one of the most legendary things in this game, along with his backwards cap. Stephanie Morgan Stephanie is a little African-American girl who is obsessed with baseball and chewing gum, which gives her her nickname of "Bubbles." She can be seen wearing her baseball cap and mitt in most games, including non-baseball games! She claims her father played minor-league baseball, but had to retire due to shin splints he suffered while baserunning. She can also be quite cocky, letting other kids know when they underperform. She was discontinued in 2007, but makes her return in the new mobile games in 2015. Dante Robinson Dante, nicknamed "Stretch", is one of the shorter players in the series. He is always energized and eats constantly. He is easily recognized by his afro and visor. He is best friends with Reese Worthington, and they keep each other entertained. Kiesha Phillips Keisha Monet "Flash" Phillips may be a joker, but she takes her sports seriously. She is one of the biggest, tallest, mightiest players of the series, and offers a dominating prescence in a line-up in any sport. Kenny Kawaguchi Kenny is in a wheelchair and consider to be the "cool kid" of the group. He may be handicapped, but it doesn't stop him from trying his hardest in sports. He earned his nicknamed "K-Man" due to striking out many opposing hitters, as well as striking out plenty at the plate himself. He has a little sister named Vicki. He and Barry DeJay maintain a radio station, labelled KNNY. He was discontinued in 2007. Vicki Kawaguchi Kenny's little sister. She isn't very aggressive (her nickname is "Swan") and mainly wears a pink tutu due to her love of ballet. She will perform any of her dancing moves in sports. Ashley Webber One of the Webber twins. She loves tennis. She and her twin, Sidney, are nicknamed "Little Smokey." Her father is a self-made multi-millionaire who pampers his two twin daughters. They are much, much better players when playing together. Sidney Webber One of the Webber twins. She loves to play tennis with her twin sister, Ashley, who also shares her nickname of "Little Smokey." Her father is a multi-millionaire who spoils his two twin daughters. Both Sidney and Ashley love to pamper their own twin Labrador Retrievers, and play much better as teammates. Dmitri Petrovich Dmitri Ivan "Paste" Petrovich is a large, nerdy boy who loves technology. He almost always has a pocket protector or calculator on him while playing sports. He loves sports simply for the related games having to do with physics and mathematics. Ernie Steele An African-American boy who is one of the tallest Backyard Kids. He, like Kiesha, is a total joker, only he doesn't take sports so lightly. Being tall can be a burden for Steele, as he is often seen as awkward and lanky. However, this 5'6'' ''10-year old can dominate any sport when plugged into the correct situation in the right line-up. One of his family members says he'll be a comedian when he grows up, which earned him his nickname, "Funnybones." Stephanie Morgan has a crush on him in the later games. His home ballpark, Steele Stadium, is featured in more Backyard Baseball games than any other ballpark. This park is noted for it's shallow centerfield''. Originally voiced by Dolores Rogers Kimmy Eckman Kimmy is a young red-haired girl who loves sports. She is a tough tomboy and fancies candy a lot, though it makes her hyperactive. Her best friends are Dante and Jocinda. Her nickname is "Twinkle Toes," and her middle name is Rae. She retired after the 2006 games. However, Kimmy Eckman makes a return in the new mobile games. Reese is the only one whom she dislikes. Reese Worthington A small, frail blonde boy who is slightly nerdy. He and Dante are good friends, but Reese is disliked by certain kids for clowning around too often. Worthington is based off of an original designer of the series, Richard Moe, who has asthma (just like Worthington), and was nicknamed "Big Toe" in grade school (also like Worthington). Mikey Thomas Nicknamed "Nugget," this kid is short, stocky and looks the bit of a loner. He seems to always have a cold, which causes him to constantly pick his nose. His running is a hinderance to his overall game. If he fails to score, he shouts, "I'm telling my mom!". His middle name is Rhett, after Rhett Mathis, the original programmer of the first game and music composer. Ricky Johnson He is a young African boy with a melon-shaped head, hence the name of one of the custom team names in the series. He has a low self-esteem, seen in ''Backyard Baseball, when he would constantly break the fourth wall by, after saying things, adding, "if that's okay with you." His father is a football coach, so his favorite sport shifted from soccer to football over time. His left hook was filthy on the mound, and he can be a good addition to any line-up card. His middle name is Alexander and his nickname is "Fella". Tony Delvecchio A boy of Italian heritage who speaks with an intimidating New York Bronx accent, "Vec" is somewhat arrogant about his abilities. Tony Gianni Delvecchio is also the older brother to Angela. He backs up his arrogance in Backyard Football, where he is absolutely elite on offense and defense. His crush on the Webber twins are also notable in the baseball series. Angelica (Angela) Delvecchio Tony's younger sister. She's eight years old and still in the third grade, but she has the IQ of an 8th grader. She has two left feet, since when she was born she had one of her ankles injured. She is best known by the nicknames of "Sugar Pop" and "Gelly". She is considered a tough athlete (having grown up with four brothers) and dislikes playing alongside her brother, as she prefers paving her own path. She often pokes fun at Tony for his lack of athletic talent. Jocinda Smith Smith is known by the nickname of "MVP." She is very good in every sport, which gave her this nickname. Many wouldn't tag her as the best player in the series, but she is certainly up there. She has four brothers and has a pet parrot. Her family owns a court that is playable in the Backyard Basketball games, called Smith Brothers Court. She was discontinued after the 2006 games. Pete Wheeler Known as "Wheelie", Pete is a long-necked boy with an oddly tall head. He's not the smartest, but he's good at most sports due to his blazing speed. He is easily the fastest character in the series. He zones out constantly. Billy Jean Blackwood A tall southern girl who speaks with a Southern accent. She is the tallest kid in the league, with the exception of pro baseball player, Randy Johnson. This earned her nickname, "Crazy Legs." She dreams of becoming a fashion model when she grows up, and wants to live in Paris, France. She despises Marky Dubois, who has a crush on her. She retired in 2007. Marky Dubois A hillbilly who does not like wearing socks or shoes. It wasn't until he began playing hockey where he finally got footwear for himself. He has a pet frog whom he carries in his pocket all the time. He has a crush on Billy Jean, who hates him, and if put on the same team, her stats will get worse will Marky's get better. His nickname is "Cootie". Sally Dobbs Nicknamed "The Boss," she acts like a motherly figure to the younger kids, especially her younger brother Ronny, who can't stand her. Many kids dislike her due to the belief she is too bossy. She is wise, as she is the oldest player in the league (next to Tony Delvecchio). She was discontinued in 2007, along with Ronny. Ronny Dobbs Ronny is a short kid with skinny legs. He likes to think of himself as a big kid, even though he'll cry after underperforming or not getting his way. He can't stand his older sister, Sally, who is a bit bossy towards him. He believes she prevents him from playing well. He's nicknamed "Spud" because of his underwhelming height and ability. Achmed Khan Nicknamed "Axeman," Khan is portrayed as an easygoing kid who loves playing his air guitar and listening to rock music and EDM. He is almost always seen wearing large headphones during the games. He is typically a great athlete in whatever sport he's playing, with above-average statistics. Amir Khan Achmed's younger brother who also dreams of being a rocker. He likes to play the drums (earning him the nickname "Sticks"), as well as playing sports. If he is on the same team as Achmed, he plays better (though gets a debuff in his pitching). He looks up to Achmed, unlike several little siblings in the series, such as Angela Delvecchio and Ronny Dobbs. Amir retired in 2007, but can sometimes appear as a generic player in Backyard Baseball 2007. Gretchen Hasselhoff A young blonde girl who likes to talk pretty fast. She can also run quickly in many games, but overall can be considered quite mediocre. She is nicknamed "Jabberjaw" as a result of her talkativity. She isn't very popular amongst other kids due to her being quite hyperactive. She was discontinued after 2006. Annie Frazier Her nickname is "Flipper." She's a bit of a hippie who likes to play sports for the sake of being outdoors. She doesn't like to hurt others either as this was made apparent in Backyard Baseball 2005. She hosted her own ballpark, the scenic Frazier Field. The stadium's bio said that she didn't like players sliding around because it hurt the Grass Gods. Nevertheless, Frazier is a fine sleeper pick in almost all sports. Jorge Garcia A snobby rich Spanish kid who hates to get dirty. He isn't an athletic type, as he is below average in almost each game. "Bonkers"' full name is Jorge Raoul Luis Garcia III. He comes from money, and makes this fact known in Backyard Hockey. The first thing he says upon clicking him is, "I'm Jorge Garcia, and I have more money than you." Luanne Lui A young girl who loves carrying her teddy bear around. She believes her teddy bear is good luck, but sometimes, he gets in the way. Her nickname is "Lulu." She is amongst the fastest players in the game. She is noted to be the youngest player in the entire series. She retired after 2006, but made a return in the new mobile games nearly a decade later in 2015. Maria Luna Also known as "Pinky", Maria is a little Hispanic girl who loves the color pink. Her strength on the field is speed. Her family owns an authentic Mexican restaurant, called "La Luna Lleno." Whenever she played on a team that had pink as a color, she played infinitely better. Lisa Crocket Her nickname, "Mad Dog," puzzles many players, as she isn't very aggressive, nor is she very social. She mumbles and has a dry sense of humor. She admires Dmitri Petrovich for his brain, and she also had immense raw power in all sports. However, she wasn't very agile, which hurt her overall game. New Characters Arthur Chen A new Chinese-American kid. He is good friends with Achmed Khan. Samantha Pierce A blonde girl who loves to surf tidewaves. She is a new girl to the team. Joey MacAdoo One of the best players, next to Sanchez. He thinks of himself as one of the best players, just like Tony. He looks like him, too. Ace Patterson A military-born child, who is good at many sports, and especially loves playing football. Jimmy Knuckles The first villain in the Backyard Sports series, Jimmy was a bully, but soon, the others convinced him to be nice, so he stopped being mean to the players. Trivia *Some original characters, like Pablo and Vicki, have made it to the new games, while others haven't yet. No one has amassed the same skill that Pablo has had throughout every game. *There are, so far, five siblings in the series: the Delvecchios (Tony and Angela), the Dobbs (Sally and Ronny), the Kawaguchis (Kenny and Vicki), the Khans (Achmed and Amir), and the Webbers (Ashley and Sidney). *Ashley or Sidney Webber may have a crush on Tony Delvecchio. *Starting with Backyard Baseball 2005, Vinnie the Gooch was replaced with Abner Dubbleplay. Abner was later replaced by Jack Fouler. *Pablo, Vicki, Dmitri, Kiesha, Tony, Ashley, Sidney, and Jorge were the only characters who appeared in every game of the series until the franchise reboot. As of now, Pablo, Tony, Sidney, and Ashley are the only Backyard Kids that never been dropped or discontinued even when the franchise rebooted. *Some old characters have been discontinued possibly because they were not too popular, or were simply removed to put new characters in, or because they needed room for more pros in the games. ** However, the recent mobile games apps brought back some miscounted characters such as Ricky, Achmed, and Dante. But it is unknown if all 30 Backyard Kids plus the new Backyard characters will make a comeback in the mobile games. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info